A Jealous Soul Is Not A Happy Soul
by Kangarooblu
Summary: Maka starts falling for the new guy. A weapon. A scythe. And Soul is extremely jealous but won't admit it. Will Maka leave Soul for this new guy? Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know I should be writing my PT fanfic but I just don't have any ideas. As part of my goth side I am watching Soul Eater and love SoMa! So I'm writing a fanfic on Souls jealousy toward Maka. I don't own SE, if I did I would have made a SoMa ending.**

**Soul**

"Soul that's why you don't put raw meat in the blender"

"Maka it was just for fun. Your so uncool"

"Makaaaaaa CHOP"

"Oww Ok I get it"

"I'm not uncool"

"Yeah you are just look at what your reading" I said as I snatched her book from here hands.

"See, its so old"

"Give it Soul, you know it's a gift from my mom!" Actually I forgot that but if its from her mom it must be important.

"Fine here"

"Thank you, and its not that old either, its supposed to have a sequel but-

"BORING, c'mon at least try to be cool"

"Well we need to go to class"

"I'm skipping" I said as I was leaving. I heard Maka sigh as I left. Then I remember that I left my doodle page with her. You have a problem with me drawing? What do you think I do when I skip class? Anyway I was heading back to her when I saw Maka blushing and talking to some guy. Blushing. With. A. Guy. Suddenly I felt an urge to see what was happening, of course I wouldn't tell Maka. She get really mad if she found out I was spying. Right?

**Maka**

"Stupid Soul. I hate him so much sometimes" I was so busy thinking about _him_ I ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry" he said

"No I'm sorry" I said as I got up. I got a good look at him and I guess he was pretty cute. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a pocket on the left side, black jacket and black pants. I realized my things were scattered and went to pick them up. The boy was doing the same, I picked up a book but it wasnt mine. It was the same one my mother gave me.

"Maka"

"Huh"

"That's your name right, its in this book, I thought it was mine so I checked the name in it and its yours…right?"

"Yeah that's mine, and I guess this ones yours"

"Yep, by the way I'm Jake."

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, and sorry about the book mix up. I really love this book and I never go anywhere without it" he said

"I love it too. You know there's supposed to be a sequel"

"I know I cant wait to read it!" he said as he flashed a huge grin. Something about it made me blush, then I about this chill…like someone was watching her. I shivered.

"Are you cold? Here" Jake said as he was taking off his jacket and gave it to me. Again I blushed. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Well I need to meet with Death, nice meeting you Maka!" as he left I couldn't help but smile. I started walking to class thinking one name _Jake._

**Soul**

I decided to go to class. I needed to make sure Maka wasn't falling for this guy. Wait, why do I care? I mean Maka's not my girlfriend or anything. But I wished she was. No, no! bad Soul! I don't like Maka that way. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul**

Maka was still wearing _his_ jacket. She wasn't even reading, she was just staring off into space, twirling her hair in her hand. I bet I know what she was thinking of. So uncool. Then Dr. Stein started

"Alright, class we have a new student, but he is late so I will tell you about him, he is weapon named-"

"I am so sorry I'm late!" he said as he burst into the room. I saw Maka perk up when she saw him. _Great just great. _

**Maka  
**

It was him. He was in my class?! I mean I knew he was new but I cant believe he's here. Anyway Dr. Stein is talking

"Yes, this is Jake the demon scythe. He will be joining us. Jake go take a seat next to Maka she's over there" As soon as Stein pointed over to me I felt myself blush. But all he did was smile. I heard Soul grunt and sent him a death glare, with a book in hand ready to Maka Chop him. He cowered in fear. Jake sat next to me and gave me a little wave. I just smiled. And of course Soul must bud in….

**Soul**

Ugggghhhh. Now I have to watch him flirt with my meister. So not cool.

" 'cough' Lovebirds 'cough' " I herd myself say. Maka glared daggers at me while that Jake just sweatdropped. But they both went back to talking to each other. Maka never talks in class. And I mean NEVER. I really hate this guy. But then I noticed someone looking at me. I directly went to Stein. I saw him look up and Maka and Jake chatting, then back at me with an evil smirk on his lips. I could almost read his thoughts and they were saying….

_Why I never thought Soul Eater Evans would get jealous. I have a great idea. _

I literally gulped.

**Stein**

Why Maka seems to favor that new boy, and is that jealously in Soul's eyes? I have a marvelous idea that will be fun to watch…

"Class I just got a great idea, to see how your wavelenth's react I will pair every weapon with a new meister and every meister with a new weapon for a temporary time, doesn't that sound like fun?"

I waited for the classes response eventually they all agreed.

"Alright now for the pairings first Maka and…

**Soul**

Please say me. I know he wont be still.

"Maka and Jake"

Why me.

"Oh and Soul we have an odd number of students so you'll pass on this assighnment"

So now I get to watch Jake win over my Maka. Great just great. I just thought that over and over while I waited for class to end. Once it did I was going to get lunch with Maka but of course she had other plans.

"Sorry Soul but I am going to show Jake around school, lets go"

"Alright" he said.

"Huh, oh I'm still wearing your jacket" she was taking it off but he stopped her.

"Actually keep it, it looks better on you" and that made her blush. I wanted to kill

that guy. Then he grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her along, making her blush more. Now I wanted to murder that guy with a chainsaw.

"Well, are you jealous Soul?" Stein asked mocking me.

"Course not. Cool guys don't get jealous." Yes I wanted to kill that guy, and stop him from flirting with my meister and slash him right in two but I am totally not jealous. If I was that would me so uncool.

**Hey! I just got this idea today and I had no homework so I needed to write this. Just to let you know I will try to updated fast but with school I don't know how fast. Also I started watching new anime so I might be busy watching or reading fanfic for it. So uh stay tuned.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"So that's basically the entire school" I said as she lead Jake out the door of the DWMA. The sun was shining down on all of Death City.

"Wow you really know your way around"

"My dad used to bring me here when I was little and I explored the whole place"

"Your dads a Death Scythe right?"

"Yep, and aren't you a demon scythe?"

"Yeah I am"

"Mind if I see you in weapon mode?" I asked.

"Sure" and with a flash standing before me was a silver scythe. He was silver all over and had black and gold plaid streaks running across. He changed back with a playful smile.

"So what did you think?"

"Really cool"

"Thanks" after that there was a long silence. Not really awkward but just…silent. Then Jake spoke up with his face as red as a tomatoe.

"I-I was walking around town earlier and I f-found a really nice resteraunt and I was wo-onderi-ing if you m-maybe wanted to-to eat with me t-tonight?"

"Y-y-you mean like a da-ate?"

"Uh yeah I guess you could call it that" he said with a big smile while scratching the back of his head and staring at the ground.

"Ok"

"Really?!" he said shocked.

"Yeah, so um meet at my place at six?"

"Yes-yeah! 'cough' I uh mean sure o-ok" he said trying to regain his cool. I just giggled and left.

"Bye"

A date. My first date! I cant believe it! I really like him and this is just so perfect! I have to call Tsubaki and Liz and Patty! And I'll have to tell Soul.

**Soul**

Where's Maka? I mean its like four already, how long does it take to show some stupid new kid the school.

"Hi Soul!" Maka jumped in and seemed really…excited.

"What's got you so happy?" I tried not to sound too curious.

"Oh Na-thing" she sang as I frowned. She grabbed her phone and went to her room. No doubt calling Tsubaki. I creeped over to her door and pressed my ear against the door. Yes some might think this is eavesdropping but I call it listening in on a conversation. She had it on three way speaker.

"Oh Tsubaki! Liz! Something great happened!"

"What Maka?" I heard Tsubaki ask.

"C'mon spill" Liz said.

"Jake asked me out tonight!"

My eyes widened in disbelief. Maka. On. A. Date. _Tonight._ I clenched my fist and growled to myself, but apparently I was just a little to loud. The door rushed open, letting me fall flat on my face.

"Hello Soul the _eavesdropper!_"

"I uh slipped?" I said with a little pathetic laugh. I am so uncool right now.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't have to if you told me first"

"But you would have gotten mad" She's right there.

"No I wouldn't"

"Really? Sorry then, now if you'll leave so I can get changed." And I was pushed out the door. Man why did I fall for a pushy girl like her? Wait, I did not mean that! Do not read anything into that! I just slipped up alright! But I guess I really like her I mean…No! No bad Soul! Do **Not** think of Maka that way! _But you know its true._

"Shut up brain!" I yelled at my self.

"You okay Soul?" I heard Maka ask. I turned around and started

"Yeah I guess I'm-

But she caught me totally off guard. She was rally pretty. Her hair was down and curly, she was wearing black leggings, a jean skirt and a purple and black stripped long sleeved shirt. Actually it was pretty casual but she just seemed so…wow.

"So I take it you like it then" she said with a smirk. I turned around to hide a blush.

"Why would I think a tiny tits like you would look cool"

"Makaaaaaa CHOP!"

"Ow!"

"Don't be mean Soul Eater Evans. Now I'm leaving so you can make yourself something to eat right right?"

"I'm not a baby"

"Well bye then!" She walked out the door. I looked out the window to see Jake staring at her wide eyed and probably complimenting her on her looks. She blushed. Really want to kill him. The started walking and he tripped and fell into the trash. That'll show him. But she just helped him up and they both laughed.

Just sat back on the couch, and listened to what ever was on the radio. I needed to get Maka out of my mind. I randomly changed the picked a station, closed my eyes, and listened. And of course it was Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale. I threw the radio and it smashed into so may pieces I couldn't count. I sighed and tried to pick up the pieces and I saw a picture of Maka and her dad fell off the counter and I suddenly got a great idea. I smirked and thought, _alright Jake you want Maka then prepare to meet her dad.  
_

**I got it up Yay! This took like two hours so please comment! I don't own soul eater.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back! I know I haven't updated for a while, so here's a new chapter. I also have updated my PT fanfic, so I'm on a role anyway read NOW!**

**Maka**

Jake and I were finally at the restaurant, and it was really nice. It was more of a café but still, I think it was really cute. He and I were talking about all sorts of stuff, food, school, movies, and anything else. Then dinner came.

"Here ya go!" our waitress said.

"Thank you, BLAIR!"

"Yep, meow Soul asked me to keep an eye on you, oops I shouldn't have told you that, oh well!"

"I'm going to kill him"

"No worries Maka, it just means he cares about you" Jake said.

"Thanks, let eat."

"Alright!" he said and grinned. I turned to the food, it was one big plate of spaghetti.

"I know it's a little cheesey, but it was cheap and I herd it was good…"

"Actually I love pasta, and it does look great!" and I dug in.

"Mhmmmm" I heard him sigh a sigh of relif and giggled. Soon we were both eating, I heard a band start playing and I actually knew the song. I turned my head to see them and they were a small jazz band. That's right I heard Soul listening to this before. I was so caught up in the music I didn't notice that when I was slowly sucking on my piece of pasta my head was being drawn closer to Jakes. Soon our noses were touching, I look straight into his eyes as he did mine, he started leaning closer and closer then, he jerked away, we both insanely blushed.

"S-sorry" he stammered out.

"Yea-ah" was all I could say. Then he laughed, and laughed and laughed! Soon I was laughing to! It was weird but nice. He put the money on the table and said

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure" Then we where out walking. We were just walking aimlessly around, talking and it was really great, I felt like could be open with him. Then I stopped to look at the moon.

"Laughing like always"

"Hey why does the moon laugh anyway?"

"Not sure, maybe he's laughing at Black Stars bad jokes"

"Ha! That's so funny!"

"Thanks"

"So, uhh Maka its late and I should go and uh…" he kissed me on the cheek. Kissed. Me. I turned red as a firetruck. And he raced off, waving behind his back.

"Bye Maka!" he yelled. I wanted to say bye back but I couldn't say anything, I was too stunned. My first kiss, I sighed and smiled happily, I dreamily walked home, I was so lost in thought I forgot about a certain cat watching me.

**Soul**

Damn Spirit, he's too drunk to drunk to help. So I'll get the next best thing.

"Blair!"

"Yes, Soully?"

"I need you to watch Maka tonight"

"But shes on her date, are you jealous?"

"No! and I'll pay you"

"Done Deal!" she said as ran out the door. And now I wait.

**Three Hours Later**

"I'm home!" I heard Maka yell.

"Hey, your out late"

"Yeah, I guess" she flopped down onto the couch and started to day dream. She must really love that guy. Wait, no! She doesn't love him! Wait why do I even care?! Maybe I care a little. Oh man I do care, so uncool. Just then I saw Maka feel her cheek then blush and giggle. He didn't.

"Maka did that guy kiss you?"

"It was a peck on the cheek, but yeah he did!"

"Damn Him, I'll kill that guy!" I said angrily, then I turned red and faced Maka. Oh Lord Death please don't tell me she heard that…

xXxXx

**Well that's it! Please review, and tell me what ya think! I'll try to update faster, if you give me some reviews I'll put up another chapter. Anyway, I really want to watch Princess Tutu Abridged. Its really funny and im kinda down so I'll go now. Ta ta for now.**


End file.
